


On Earth We Are Briefly

by aprildaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprildaze/pseuds/aprildaze
Summary: “Danzō sent you to kill me,” Kakashi states simply, the way others might remark upon an unusually cloudy day. “It’s not a secret you have to speak.”





	On Earth We Are Briefly

Kakashi died.

Kakashi died, but through the filtered light beyond the canvas walls of their two-man tent, Tenzō is the one who looks ethereal: half-real, half-ghost.

Kakashi wants to reach out to touch him, to confirm that Tenzō is just as strong and solid as he’s ever been... but Kakashi is afraid, always, of what happens to the people he dares to keep close to him.

So he pulls his hand back, settles his palms face-down against his thighs.

“Danzō sent you to kill me,” Kakashi states simply, the way others might remark upon an unusually cloudy day. A cloudy day that passed years ago, as this betrayal passed years ago, long before they were fully grown legends no one would dare to kill quietly. “It’s not a secret you have to speak.”

Tenzō’s mouth presses into a sharp line, as if enough pressure might break the curse mark invisible against his tongue.

“I’m asking you to be careful.”

“I’m always careful,” Kakashi answers, eyes crinkling — and of all things, this careless expression is Tenzō’s limit. He breaks away and Kakashi lets him go, watching the younger man try to storm off in the two-man tent. He half-stands and then quickly kneels again, pressing his hand to his temple before looking back at Kakashi.

Kakashi goes cold.

“There’s something you haven’t told me.”

“I can’t tell you,” Tenzō whispers.

Root, then.

_No._

Danzō.

It has to be Danzō, or Tenzō wouldn’t be looking at him like this: like Kakashi is suddenly someone fragile, someone Tenzō could lose.

“Is it the Sharingan?” Kakashi asks, but even this answer feels too obvious. Danzō’s covered eye is plain and infamous: Kakashi has always been wary of it — even before Tenzō was sent to kill Kakashi.

Tenzō looks away, but doesn’t deny Kakashi’s accusation. It’s as close as he’ll come to affirming Kakashi’s suspicions, as long a curse mark is sealed onto his tongue: as long as a part of him still belongs to the shadows.

_To Danzō._

“Tsunade is going to wake up,” Kakashi says with more confidence than he feels, an easy false-courage that comes with years of practice. This voice is cool and deep: this voice could fool anyone who thinks of Kaskashi as a legend — as a scarecrow — instead of a man. “Danzō won’t be in charge forever.”

“He doesn’t need forever,” Tenzō says quietly. “He’s already done much worse, with much less power.” 

Kakashi hesitates before scooting in close, resting his body against the clothed parts of Tenzō’s limbs, feeling his warmth through their matching jōnin uniforms.

“I have an old friend,” he says, thinking of a young boy with longer hair and eyes just as wide and dark, shouting against the sickly light of Orochimaru’s abandoned lab. “He protected me once. He’ll protect me again.”

Tenzō huffs, but there’s the smallest smile tugging on his lips: the memory's moved him in a way Kakashi's false promises never could. The younger man moves his nearest hand, resting it, palm-down, atop of Kakashi’s.

“Just... don't be reckless, Senpai. You’re important to me.”

 

_Don't be reckless._

Kakashi stares at Danzō’s corpse, at the dozen of red Sharingans scarred into the fallen man’s arm: the ashen limb makes up a single root in a towering, bloodied tree.

_You’re important to me._

 

Kakashi raises their hands, softly kissing the top of Tenzō's through the safety of his cloth mask.

"When am I ever reckless?" he teases, gray and red eye sparkling both.

**Author's Note:**

> aprldaze on twitter & pillowfort


End file.
